


One Rainy Day...

by Roxasmunchkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasmunchkin/pseuds/Roxasmunchkin
Summary: Inspired by a prompt about a happy town with rainy days.
Kudos: 1





	One Rainy Day...

It was raining as usual. In the mountainous region of Lilica, there was a student walking amongst the rain and crowds. Jamie sprung spritely in the fresh, dewy outdoors of the city, not giving a care as she headed towards her favorite place. Scrolls of parchment rustled and ink bottles clinked together in her bag as she moved. Slowly, the town faded away, and it wasn't long until the cityscape and the sounds that echoed faded away. The only thing that made a peaceful atmosphere was the quiet chirping and melodic songs of rain and critters alike in harmony. Carefully, Jamie placed the umbrella into the boughs of her favorite tree and unfolded her tarp in her hands and placed it on the damp earth. Soon enough, she started to unravel a blank scroll, and begin a long awaited project. As feathered penmanship etched out inky commands and shapes, she enjoyed the peace. A simple chant, a quiet flow unseen, and a magic to behold! the work was done and it was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think it was? Let me know if you would like to have more of this worked on! I had fun writing it and hope to post more soon :D. ~Roxas Munchkin.


End file.
